1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which includes conductive connector pins and an insulator housing, the connector pin being press-fitted within a pin retaining hole formed in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,051 issued on Jul. 24, 2007 to Advanced Connector Inc. disclosed a pin connector. The pin connector has insulating housing and connector pins received and retained in the holes of the housing. The pins has a smaller upper end projecting above the upper face of the housing and a larger lower end retained in the housing which has a soldering face parallel to the lower face confronting to a printed circuit board, of the housing. The soldering area of the pin might be small if the whole pin are small, which might be result in a bad connection between the connector and the PCB. Thus, the need for improved still exists in order to overcome the inadequacies of the related art.